Changing lives
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have a 'fun' night when they are not married. Soon, their lifes start to change
1. Rember this Night

**This chapter is long. Most of it is making love**

It's a warm fall day. Everyone was getting ready to go home. The leaves on the trees were already changing colors and falling on the floor. Tons of kids were playing outside, but some had the flu.

Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell were just getting ready to leave work. THey have been dating for a while now. THey knew they were going to be together for a long time. Anyways, they kissed each other goodbye, and went to their homes.

"I'll see tomorrow, Dudley."

"Ok. Bye Kitty."

Kitty got in her car and drove to her apartment. Dudley sighed and began to walk home. He couldnt stop thinking of Kitty. THen a thought came to him. He was think of them together having sex.

"Why am I thinking of that!" Dudley said to himself.

He blew it off, and got home. Kitty on the other hand, was thinking of the same thing Dudley was thinking. She couldnt beileve that she was already thinking of that kind of stuff. She got in the shower, and forgot about it for a while.

"Alright, I have to stop thinking of that stuff." Kitty said wrapping a towel around her body.

She ate dinner, and watched some t.v. Once she looked at the time it was already 9:45pm. She turned off the tv, and began to turned off the lights. But then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, and it was Dudley.

"Dudley! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what I'm doing Kitty."

"Come in then."

Kitty let him, and they sat on the couch. Kitty turned on a lamp next to the couch and got Dudley some water.

"You're so cold Dudley." Kitty said feeling Dudley's hands.

"I know. I was walking to your apartment."

"Why? Do you know how late it is?"

"I know. But I can't stop thinking about you."

"And I can't stop thinking about you."

They smiled at each other, and held hands.

"Kitty?"

"Yes Dudley?" Kitty said looking into his eyes.

"You know I really love you right?"

"Yea?"

"I...want to show you how much I love you."

"You mean..."

Kitty couldnt finished, since Dudley's lips were locked on hers. Dudley slowly made Kitty lay on her back, as he got on top of her. The had a make-out session for a few mintues. Then Kitty broke the kiss, and they both sat up.

"Dudley..."

"I'm sorry Kitty...I couldnt controll myself."

"Dont be."

Kitty sat on Dudley's lap, and began to kiss him. Dudley's hand raced up and down her back. Kitty held onto his shoulders. Dudley slowly pulled her top off. He saw her black bra, and his mouth got a little dry. Kitty took off his shirt. Soon, Kitty was just in her black bra and black underwear.

"Want to finish this in my room, Dudley?"

"Sure."

Dudley picked her up, and Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist. They got into Kitty's room, and they shut the door. Dudley laid on his back, as Kitty was on top. She leaned down and began to kiss him. Soon, Kitty moved down, to the middle of his legs. Kitty grabbed his 'friend' and moved her hand up and down it.

"Oh...Kitty..." Dudley said loving this feeling.

Kitty began to rub faster. THen, Kitty put her mouth on Dudley's 'part' and sucked on it too. Dudley moaned as Kitty did this. He put his hands on the back of her head, making sure she wouldnt stop. Kitty went faster and harder for him.

"Shit Kitty! Keep going!" Dudley moaned. (Hey, I didnt beep it out...taking it slow people with the bad words)

Kitty went like for about 47 mintues. When she was done, Dudley was breathing really hard from the treatment.

"Did you like that, Dudley?"

"I loved it! Now it's my turn, babe."

Dudley sat up and grabbed Kitty. They began to kiss each other. They spun around so Dudley was on top. Dudley began to kiss her neck. His tough made it way down to her chest. Soon, his warm, soft hands met her 'chest'. Kitty still if wearing her bra. Dudley slowy moved and began to kiss her stomach. THen he got between her legs. He took one of hand and began to rub slowly.

"Hmm, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley removed her underwear. His tough met her 'part'. Kitty moaned as Dudley's tough pushed into her. Soon, Kitty area was all wet. Dudley soon began suck on her part.

"Oh god Dudley!" Kitty said loving this.

Dudley stopped and took fingers and began to pump in and out of Kitty. Her head flew back, as Dudley hit her spot.

"Do that...again, Dudley..." Kitty said breathing a little hard.

Dudley his her spot over and over again. Kitty screamed a little, as Dudley would hit her spot harder and harder. His tough met her again, and he still pump in and out of her. Soon he stopped after a while. Kitty was breathing hard. They laid on the sides, kissing each other. Dudley broke the kiss and looked down. He saw that Kitty's hand made it's way to his part.

"Is your 'friend' ready, Dudley?"

"He's ready for you."

Dudley pulled Kitty on top of him. Dudley took off her bra and threw it on the floor. Kitty went all the way down. She moaned as she felt Dudley inside her. She held onto his shoulers and moved her body up and down. Dudley held her hips, and was loving this. Dudley's head flew back as Kitty went sp hard for him.

"Keep going, Kitty..." Dudley begged.

The bed shook with them. After an hour went by, Kitty stopped. Dudley got on top of Kitty. He put his mouth over the right side of her 'chest'. She moaned as Dudley pulled on it. He worked on the left side doing the same thing. Soon, Dudley sat up, and rubbed his part next to Kitty's part. He pushed into her. Kitty's claws shot out, as Dudley began to pump.

"Hmm, Dudley..." She moaned.

Dudley began to kiss Kitty, as he was pumping. He wasnt all the way in her, since they wanted to take it slowly. Soon, he went a little faster for her.

"Deeper, harder..Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley grinned and did what Kitty told him. She gapsed as Dudley went all the way in. Soon, he was hitting her hard, and going as fast he could. They stopped after an another hour went by. THey laid on their backs, breathing hard.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

They began to kiss each other, loving this night.


	2. Loving

It's been a few hours later. It's around 1 in the morning. Kitty woke feeling really cold. Her movement woke Dudley up. He rubbed his eyes, and he saw Kitty without any clothes on.

"God your beauitful, Kitty."

"Why thank you." Kitty said kissing him.

"Kitty? I was wondering if you wanted to do..."

"Another round?"

"Yea!"

"I loved too. Can we do it the doggie way?" Kitty said with a smile.

"Sure!"

They kissed each other. Kitty got on her hands and knees. Dudley got on his knees and grabbed Kitty's hips. He went in, and Kitty gapsed at this new feeling. Dudley began to pump, and he felt something different.

"Wow, Kitty! You're so tight!" Dudley said loving this.

"Hmm! And you're so big!"

"Thanks!"

Soon, Dudley began to hit her harder and harder. Kitty began to scream a little. She was breathing hard, and so was Dudley. He was getting harder and harder with each pump. Kitty's claws shot out after a few mintues went by. Dudley began to kiss her back, and Kitty was loving this so much. Kitty moaned as they made love to each other again. After a few mintues went by, Kitty's phone began to ring.

"Don't stop Dudley." Kitty said reaching for her phone.

"I won't."

"Hello?" Kitty said panting in the phone.

"Kitty? What are you doing?"

"Mom! Why are you still up?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. You didnt answer me."

"I'm...Oh god..."

"Kitty? Are you alright."

"Ahhh!"

"Kitty! Answer me!"

"I'm close Kitty..." Dudley said.

Kitty dropped the phone, and hung up. Her mom was worried about her. She called Peg, who was fast asleep. But she woke up, and answered the phone.

"Hello? Puppy's house..." Peg said so tired.

"Is your son asleep?"

"I think so. Let me check."

Peg got out of bed, and went into Dudley's room. She turned on the lights, and he wasnt there.

"He's not in bed!" Peg said worried.

"Call him, and then call me back."

"Alright."

Peg hung up and called Dudley. Since Dudley's clothes were on the couch his phone was there too. Peg called Kitty's mom, and told her he didnt answer.

"What are we gonna do?" Peg asked on the phone.

"I'll pick you up, and we'll go to Kitty's apartment."

"Alright."


	3. Ruin Night

Dudley and Kitty were in bed now. Dudley was on his back again. Kitty was on top of him, but this time her back was facing him. Kitty heled onto his legs, and she thrust her hips. Dudley rubbed her sides, as Kitty did this.

"You know I love you, Kitty."

"Yes. And I love you too."

Kitty gapsed as Dudley thrust a little. THey were having a great night together. But what they didnt know, is that their parents were on their way to Kitty's apartment. Kitty's mom picked up Peg, and they got to Kitty's apartment. Kitty's mom had a ket for her front door. Once they got to the door, she opened it. Peg saw Dudley's clothes on phone on the floor with some of Kitty's clothes.

"Dudley must be here." Peg thought.

Then they both heard moaning coming from Kitty's room. Peg kicked the door opened, and they both saw Dudley and Kitty. Dudley grabbed Kitty and they got under the covers fast.

"Dudley! What were doing!?" Peg yelled at him.

"What the fu** mom!?"

"Put you clothes on now!"

"After you leave."

"Kitty! You said that you would wait till your married." Kitty's mom said.

"I'm sorry mom...I..."

"Come on, put your clothes back on."

"But..."

"Now!"

"I would if you 2 would leave."

Peg got Dudley's clothes. Their parents left the room so they could dress.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley."

"Don't be. This was a great night."

"Maybe we can do it again...once we're married."

They got dressed and talked too. Dudley didnt want to leave after this one night.

"Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" He asked shy.

"Sure...Also, you never did hit your climax."

"Y-Yea..."

Kitty kissed him, and opened the door. Peg and Dudley left. Kitty's mom drove them home and on the way home they all had a talk.

"You were being save with my girl, right?" Kitty's mom asked.

"...No..."

"What! What if she got pregnant!?" Peg yelled.

"It's just one night." DUdley said crossing his arms.

Soon they got home. Peg locked Dudley's door and went back to sleep. Dudley laid on his bed, not wanting to go to sleep without Kitty next to him.


	4. Busted

It's been about 1 hour later. Dudley didnt even go to sleep yet. When he closed his eyes, he heard a knocked on his window. He opened the window, and something jumped in. Dudley was knocked on his bed.

"Dudley...Are you ok?"

"Kitty? Is that you?"

Kitty walked in front of him. Dudley hugged her, and they kissed each other.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked as they both laid on the bed.

"I missed you."

"Now you don't have to."

They began to kiss each other again. Dudley pulled her close to him. She got on top, as they undressed each other...again. They hit another round of making love. Dudley was on top and thursting really hard into Kitty. They both moaned, as they made love for a while. Soon, Kitty screamed a little. Dudley covered her mouth, so that his mom wouldnt wake up.

Where Peg was asleep. She kept hearing a weird creek noise. She got out of bed, and walked toward Dudley's room. She could hear the bed moving and moaning from his bedroom.

"I'm almost there..." Peg heard Dudley say.

Peg opened the door, seeing him and Kitty at it again.

"Dudley! I told you no more!" She yelled.

"But mom..."

"No buts!"

Peg closed the door. Dudley and Kitty both knew she was waiting outside for them.

"Sorry, Dudley. If I..."

"Shhh, don't worry."

They their clothes back on, and kissed each other goodbye. Kitty went back to her apartment, and all she could think about was that one night. Peg had to have a little talk with Dudley, since they didnt stop when she told them too.

"Dudley? Do you know how much this breaks my heart."

"A lot..." Dudley said sitting in his bed.

"I hope this well teach you a lession in the furture."

"I know. But, I couldnt help myself. I love her."

"Next time when you have sex..."

"There's always gonna be a next time."

"I just want you to be married next time."

"Ok...I'll do that."

"Good. Also, were you to being save?"

"Um...Goodnight mom!" Dudley said pushing his mom out of his room.

He shut the door and locked it. Dudley knew they didnt have anything to keep them save.

"Man, what if Kitty is pregnant...Nah, it's just one time." Dudley thought before falling asleep.


	5. Finding Out

It's been about 4 days later. Dudley and Kitty were at tuff, working hard like they always do. But, the Chief was getting worried about them. The last few days they have seemed a little tired. Dudley went over to Kitty's desk, and kissed her. She smiled once they pulled apart.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hey, Kitty. You doing anything to night?"

"No. Why?"

"Maybe we could go at it again?"

"I can't. My mom won't let me."

"She wont know."

"I know. But I promised her, I would wait."

"My mom said I have to wait."

"Maybe when they forgot about that night."

"Alright."

THey kissed each other, and went back to work. Kitty never told Dudley that she was sick the last few days. She didnt want him to worry about her. It is flu season, she thought. Anyways, around lunch break, Dudley couldnt find Kitty anywere. So he called her.

"Hello?"

"Kitty? Where are you? I can't find you."

"I'm at my apartment."

"Why?"

"I'm getting...the flu..." She lied.

"Want me to come over?"

"No, no. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

THey hung up. Dudley couldnt stop thinking about Kitty after that. Soon the day was done. Peg wouldnt let Dudley go over to Kitty's apartment all week. THey talked on the phone until one of them had to go. Soon, Dudley and Peg were eating dinner together. Dudley didnt really say anything.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"If you want, I'll let you go see Kitty."

"RIght now?" Dudley said getting happy.

"Yes. But be back in 30 mintues!"

Dudley hugged his mom, and drove to her apartment. Back with Kitty, she was in bed. She was laying on her back with her hands on her stomach. She felt something inside of her. She sat up, but that made it worst. Then, it hit her.

"No...I can't be pregnant."

Kitty didnt have any test. But she knew she was pregnant. The same movement kept happening. Soon, she began to cry. She should have waited till she was married. Then her door bell rang. She got up, limping to the door. It was Dudley.

"Oh, hey Dudley."

"Hey, Kitty."

Kitty let him and they sat on the couch. Kitty was trying not to hold her stomach. But Dudley saw her as she sat on the couch.

"Kitty? Are you ok?"

"Yes! Why would you asked that?" Kitty said scared a little.

"Your holding your stomach, like you're in pain."

Kitty fake laughed at that. But then she held her stomach again in pain.

"Ok, Kitty. Tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"I'm too scared to tell you, Dudley."

"I wont get mad."

When Kitty looked at him, he saw tears rolling down her face. DUdley wipped them away, and gave her a weak smile.

"Tell me, Kitty."

"...I...I'm pregnant..."

Dudley didnt say anything. Kitty cryed as Dudley thought about this. After a few mintues went by, Dudley looked at her and held her hands.

"I'm so happy for you." Dudley said kissing her.

"You mean, you're not staying with me?" Kitty said pulling her hands away from Dudley.

"What? No...I want to be with you, even if your pregnant."

Kitty hugged him as she cryed. Dudley rubbed her back making her feel a little better. They pulled apart.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"What about our parents?"


	6. Going Down

It's been a few months later. Kitty is now 5 months pregnant. So far, Dudley is the only one who knew about this. Dudley didnt tell his mom, cause he knew that her heart would be broken. Kitty's mom wouldnt let Kitty see Dudley anymore.

Anyways, it was morning. Kitty got up tired, and wore a big shirt. She almost wore this strap that goes around her big belly, that would make is smaller. People at work wondered if she was gaining weight.

"Agent Katswell! Get in my office!" Barked the Chief.

"What is it Chief?" Kitty said walking in the office.

"Sit down."

"Ok." Kitty said sitting down, scared a little.

"Some of the other agent, are worried about you."

"Why? I can take care of myself."

"Like heath..."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and got up and left the office. Dudley saw Kitty walked by and called her name. But Kitty didnt stop to talk to him, so Dudley ran over to her.

"Kitty! What up." Dudley grabbed her shoulder.

"Get you fuc**ng hand off me." Kitty said in a death tone.

"What's the matter?" Dudley said letting go of her.

"Oh...I'm sorry Dudley..."

"Hey, it's just your moods."

"I think I might go home."

"Oh ok. I'll come over later."

"Dinner time?"

"Sure."

They kissed each other goodbye and couldnt wait till dinner time. When the day was done, Dudley left the house. Peg didnt know if she shoud let Dudley out when it's dark. Dudley jumped in his car and drove to Kitty's apartment. He knocked on the door, and Kitty opened it.

"Dudley! Come on in."

"Thanks."

Kitty shut the door, but the it swung opened. Kitty fell back, and Dudley caught her. It was Kitty's mom who was standing in the door way. She saw Kity's stomach, and knew she was pregnant.

"Kitty! You're pregnant!" Her mother yelled.

"Mom! It...I..."

"Did that mutt make you pregnant?"

"I'm standing right here." Dudley said with his arms crossed.

Kitty's mom shot her claws out, and jumped on Dudley. They began to fight. Kitty didnt know what to do. She tryed to stop the fight but it didnt work.

"Dudley! Mom! Stop it!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley and her mom wouldnt listen. All this made Kitty stressed out. She felt pain in her stomach, like she never felt before. She fell on the floor. Dudley saw her and stopped fighting. Kitty's mom saw her, and ran over to her.

"Kitty! Oh, Kitty, please answer me." Her mom said holding her hand.

"Ow...I can't breathe mom..."

"I'll call 911." Dudley said grabbing the phone.

Dudley called 911 and there were on their way. Kitty's mom told Dudley to stay away from. Just then, the door opened, it was Peg.

"Dudley! What..." Peg didnt finish, since she saw Kitty.

"Mom...I..."

"You made her pregnant!?"

"Yes, but..."

"Get in the car now! We're leaving!"

Peg grabbed Dudley's ear, and they left. Kitty had eyes close now, and she was breathing slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty." Dudley thought as he got in the car.


	7. Born Baby

Soon the 911 people came. Kitty was in a lot of pain. Peg was just pulling out of the apartment, Dudley saw Kitty getting in the 911 car. He jumped out, and ran over to Kitty's side.

"Dudley!...You're here..."

"I wouldnt leave you."

Soon they made it to the hospital. Kitty spread her legs apart and her water had already broke. Dudley held her hand and the doctors got ready for her to push.

"Get ready to push, Kitty." Dudley said moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm not ready Dudley..."

"Yes you are."

"No! I still have 4 fuc**ng months left!"

"THe baby's crowing." A nurse whispered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kitty asked.

"The baby's head is out."

Kitty screamed, as she began to fell the baby come out of her. Her claws shot out. Dudley helped her push, and soon it was all over. Their parents were waiting outside. Before Dudley or Kitty could hear or see the baby, it was rushed out of the room.

"Where are they taking my baby!?" Kitty said crying.

"Since it was still growing, we need some test."

The nurse left and shut the door. Dudley got in the bed with Kitty, and rubbed her back as she cryed.

"This is my fault..." Dudley said to himself.

"What's you fault, Dudley?"

"All of this! If we didnt have sex, then you wouldnt be here."

"Just think Dudley...Look at what you did though...We have a child."

Dudley looked down, thinking of the new born child. Then he looked at Kitty with a smile.

"Kitty?"

"Hmmm?"

"...Will you marry me?" Dudley said pulling out a ring.

Kitty gasped when Dudley said that. Dudley saw that she said tons of tears in her eyes. Kitty kissed him over and over again.

"Yes! I will marry you!" Kitty screamed.

About a month later, Dudley and Kitty got married. They gave birth to a girl and they named her Misty. They went on their honeymoon. The first few months with the baby were really hard, but then it got easyer and easyer as they worked together.


End file.
